


Say I Love You

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, amorra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:04:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Neither one knew if what the Avatar said was a lie or the truth then, but it was good enough for the bloodbender.'  ((Amorra one-shot))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Love You

He knew it was wrong. He knew that no matter how hard he desired for it to be true, no matter how hard he prayed to the Spirits above to allow him this one simple chance at happiness, they would never grant it to him. Not after the numerous sins he had committed during his time. The bloodbender knelt before the young woman, his fingers holding her fur pelt tightly as he rested his forehead against her stomach. He could feel his heart shattering with each second that passed, wondering if he ever had a chance at all in the beginning.

"Please. I’m here before you today not as Amon, but the man behind the mask. Who fought against every fiber of his being and tried to deny this attraction to you, but failed. I… I have to hear you say it before it’s too late. Before something happens to one of us. Please… tell me you love me. I don’t care if it’s fake. Just do me this much, Korra… tell me a lie." He whispered, closing his eyes as he leaned against her.

The seconds passed by slowly, the only sounds of the small room being the soft buzzing of the lights above and his breaking heart. Not once did he dare to look up into the face of his enemy, too afraid at what he would or wouldn’t find in her eyes. She lifted her hand, hovering it over the top of his head hesitantly. What had prompted this? Was… was he serious in what he said? He wanted the same from her but did she feel the same? After knowing who he was and what he had done? Could she love someone with so much blood on their hands?

Her mouth set into a firm line, her hand slowly clenching in a tight fist before relaxing a coming to rest on his head. She took a shaky breath, forcing herself to say the words out loud past the lump in her throat.

"I love you." She whispered, looking down at him with a great depth of sadness to her blue eyes. Noatak, despite everything, found himself smiling at her words, letting them ease the pain he felt inside.

Neither one knew if what the Avatar said was a lie or the truth then, but it was good enough for the bloodbender.

**Author's Note:**

> And to your left you can see my first attempt at Amorra. May that ship stay at the bottom of the ocean.


End file.
